


Before She Knocked

by ffasa2018



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffasa2018/pseuds/ffasa2018
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it was like climbing all of those stairs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever wonder what it was like climbing all of those stairs? Especially in heels, because I'm pretty sure that before that day she hadn't ever worn heels (maybe boots but those don't count) so this should be fun.

Cinderella held her stomach for a moment, taking deep breaths, before taking one more, long and slow, and knocking on the ballroom doors, mirth settling in her eyes from a few moments before.

____________________________________

 

"And I'm only a lizard ma'am. Best enjoy it while it lasts." The footman/lizard smiled at Cinderella, and she smiled kindly back and nodded.

She faced the steps, and with a smile on her face, picked up her dress and started climbing. She picked up her pace and laughed a little bit. A minute later she slowed down a bit, the next, some heavy breathing came into the picture. 

Brown hair, piercing eyes, and an amazing heart made her heart leap, and she quickened her pace with renewed energy. 

A few minutes later she looked back down and put her hands on her hips, surveying her progress.

"Hmmph." She had made it half of a quarter of the way up. And she was already out breath?

"You alright Miss Ella?" The lizard coachman asked. She shook her head at him.

"If there's this many steps in the actual palace itself, well then. Kit better be here or my Fairy Godmother is going to be a little mad with him for wearing out and messing up this ball gown and shoes for nothing."


End file.
